fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zoomer3539/Danganflipa: Chapter 5 - Crimson Resolve (Daily Life)
Previous: Chapter 4 - Despair Foretold (Class Trial) Next: Chapter 5 - Crimson Resolve (Deadly Life) Welcome back to Danganflipa, my fanmade Danganronpa/Papa Louie series! Last time, the surviving students participated in the fourth class trial and solved the murder of Chuck, the Ultimate Model. They came to a conclusion that Xandra, the Ultimate Guardian, was the killer because Chuck wanted her to escape the school to stop the Killing School Transfer from starting. Unfortunately, she was exposed and was executed. Akari became insecure, Gremmie threatened to kill, and Ninjoy promised to protect the students. What will happen, and will Ninjoy be able to keep her promise? Day #11: Breakfast Monokuma: Good morning, everyone! It is now 7 a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day! Cooper: I had another dreamless night. It gets very annoying... you know, when you really want a dream just to see which one you'll get? After facing two more deaths yesterday, Chuck and Xandra... I just really needed a dream. But when I woke up, I had to accept the fact that I didn't dream anything. I let out a pitiful groan and rubbed my head... I decided that I'm not leaving this bed without a dream. So I closed my eyes, and imagined that I was in a dream. "Prudence": Morning, Cooper. "Cooper": Hey, Prudence. Ready to get flipping? "Prudence": Not exactly... I got, like, no sleep last night. It doesn't help that we have to work in the mornings, either. "Cooper": Haha, I get it. "Prudence": You wouldn't mind if I took a quick nap, would you? Just run the place for a couple hours? "Cooper": Uh, yeah, of course I mind. C'mon, today's supposed to be busy. "Prudence": What's so great about today? "Cooper": Don't you remember? I put up some posters around Tastyville and Frostfield. At the end of the day, we're gonna donate a quarter of today's tips to Hazelnut High for their marching band uniform fundraiser. "Prudence": Oh, yeah. Ehehe, sorry... it totally slipped my mind. Sorry about that. "Cooper": No worries. Hey, since when did sleep deprivation turn into memory loss? "Prudence": Ha ha, very funny. "Cooper": C'mon, we open in a few minutes. We cleaned the counters and set the ingredients out. Suddenly, we heard the doorbell ring. "Ninjoy": Hey, Cooper. "Cooper": Ninjoy? Good morning! Welcome to Papa's Pancakeria. "Ninjoy": Thanks. Hey, I was wondering if you and Prudence would want to join me and some friends later. "Cooper": Huh? For what? "Ninjoy": We're going to go catch a midnight movie. The Internet says that it's a pretty good one. "Prudence": Which movie? "Ninjoy": Tohru decided on Spiderman: Homecoming. "Cooper": Tohru? Suddenly, a crowd of familiar faces opened the door. "Scooter": Yo! How's it been, dawg? "Cooper": I was creating the story off the top of my head, but I tried not to get emotional in order to progress the "dream." Scooter! "Chuck": Morning, you two. I'm H-U-N-G-R-Y huuuuungry! "Wylan B": Yep, me too. Let's grab a quick bite to eat! "Clover": I could go for some flapjacks. Two pancakes drowned in syrup, Cooper! "Timm": Ey! Make that four! I'm starving! "Cooper": Coming right up, you two. "Timm": Righteous! "Wylan B": What? Did you forget about me or something? I still want some pancakes! "Tohru": Well... why don't we all get two? Just to make it easier for Cooper and Prudence. "Prudence": Yes... please do. Haha! "Utah": Okay, but I want two waffles. They're their own syrup holders, it's amazing! "Akari": Haha, you... are all kinds of crazy. "Deano": It's been so long since I've had pancakes. I haven't really missed them until now. "Gremmie": Trust me, pancakes are the best, especially after a break. "Deano": After a break? "Allan": He means that they're worth the wait. We'll all enjoy them, though. "Xandra": If this restaurant has no Flavor-X Drizzle, I refuse to eat here. "Deano": X-Xandra... use your manners. "Cooper": Don't worry... Ninjoy, do you think you could go steal some Flavor-X Drizzle from the Donuteria? "Ninjoy": Sure. Be right back. (leaves) "Scooter": H-Hey, I still need to use that later! I WORK THERE! (chases after her) "Alberto": Who's up for a game of soccer after breakfast? It'd be nice for all of us to get some exercise together. "Elle": S-Soccer? I... I don't know if I'll be good at it... "Timm": It's easy peasy lemon squeezey. Trust me, you'll have it in the bag. "Elle": R-Really? You mean it? "Alberto": You'll do great. Soccer's easy, anyways. "Cooper": Sounds like a plan. Let's all meet up at Hazelnut High later for a game of soccer. "Akari": Awesome. I'll be there! "Ninjoy": Hey, is everything okay? "Cooper": Wait, I... thought you were gone...? Ninjoy: Cooper, I know you're awake. Cooper: Ninjoy? I opened my eyes to see Ninjoy standing over me with a pretty annoyed face. Ninjoy: We've been waiting for you to come, you know... Cooper: Oh... sorry... Ninjoy: You look pretty happy. Did you have a good dream or something? Cooper: ...You could say that. Ninjoy: I'll let you get yourself out of bed. Meet us in the dining hall, and don't be too late. Cooper: She left my room. But why is she in such a hurry to get me to Breakfast? Are they having some sort of meeting? I rolled out of bed, got dressed, and made my way to the dining hall for Breakfast. Five people were sitting around the table: Ninjoy, Wylan B, Akari, Allan, and Clover. Gremmie was missing... Allan: Good morning, Cooper. Cooper: Hi, everyone. Ninjoy: ...Come sit down. We need to have a discussion. Cooper: Uh... right. Is everything okay? Akari: I guess so... Cooper: Akari was looking a bit down this morning. Clover: We've been waiting on you for about ten minutes. Where were you, still in bed? Cooper: Yeah, actually. Sorry... Wylan B: No worries. So, Ninjoy, what's this discussion about? Ninjoy: I was the first person in the dining hall, and Akari was second. She wanted everyone gathered here so she could talk to us about something. Cooper: Is something wrong? Akari: Yeah... I don't really know how to say it, but... Cooper: ... Akari: ... Wylan B: Is... she gonna say anything? Cooper: Take your time, Akari... take your time. Akari: (inhales) Monokuma: (appears) Guh-guh-good morning, everyone! Who's ready for some mouthwatering pancakes and waffles? Clover: The same ones we have every morning? I guess... Akari: Mm... Cooper: Akari looked down and faintly smiled to herself. I guess she really doesn't want to talk. We got in a short line by Papa Louie's cage for him to fix us pancakes again. ''The usual... but, can I get waffles instead of pancakes? Papa Louie: Mhm. Cooper: ''Why does he still have that duct tape on? It just seems so unfair... Monokuma's in the dining hall right now, so I shouldn't say anything until he leaves. Papa Louie waited for the batter to grill in the waffle iron. He then took them out and sprayed whipped cream on top, and then syrup and chocolate chips. ''Just... milk today. Please. Papa Louie: Mhm... Cooper: ''And he poured me some milk. He passed the tray through a small opening in the cage, and I took it. ''Thank you, Papa Louie. Papa Louie: (tears off half of duct tape) You're very welcome. (sticks it back on) Cooper: P-Papa Louie-! Monokuma: HEY! What's going on over there? Cooper: ''I tried not to let my poker face show when I said... ''Papa Louie just gave me my food. Monokuma: Don't lie to me, boy! I saw him take off his duct tape. Cooper: Y-Yeah, but I just- Akari: What's it to you? He just said, "you're welcome." Monokuma: Oh? Did he now? Akari: Yeah. So beat it. Monokuma: (walks backwards awkwardly) Akari: *sigh* Two french toasts, please... Cooper: ''I sat down at the table, and waited for the other five to join me. Gremmie walked in, and to our surprise, cut in line, took Akari's tray full of french toast, and left the dining hall. Akari: Wh-?! Well, screw you too! Clover: Just ignore him, Akari... jerks like Gremmie always get what's coming to them. Akari: Mmm... Cooper: Eventually Akari and the others sat at the table. Ninjoy: So, Akari... what did you want to tell us about? Akari: Well, um... do I have to? Wylan B: What are you talking about? You wanted to talk to us. Akari: R-Right... the thing is... well... Cooper: ... Akari: I... I was lying last night. Allan: Lying? About what? Akari: I proved Xandra guilty... you guys remember that, right? But... I voted for Gremmie. Cooper: R-Really? But if you proved her guilt, then you should've... Akari: I'm afraid of the truth. There, I said it! Ninjoy: Seriously? Everything you said last night was a lie? You really never lost faith in Xandra? Akari: ...I should have, but I didn't... I'm really sorry guys. Cooper: Akari, this isn't you. Akari: Huh? Cooper: This isn't the brave, bold, daring Akari I know. What happened to her, and when can we get her back? Akari: ...I don't know... Cooper: *sigh* Monokuma: In other news, if you guys wanna hear it... Allan: What now? Monokuma: Just letting you know that the fifth floor is available for investigating! Akari: Why should we even go up there? Monokuma: Wuh? Akari: Like there's even going to be anything useful up there. Let alone an exit... so why even bother? Cooper: Don't say that, Akari... that's just your fear talking. Akari: ... Ninjoy: Besides, it's better to be prepared. It'd be best to go investigate. Akari: Y-You do that... and I'll stay down here. Cooper: You're not afraid, are you? Akari: ...Yeah, I'm afraid. So what? Cooper: Akari, this seriously isn't you. Akari: I know... what happened? Cooper: How are we even supposed to get her back to normal? I pondered that as I finished up my waffles. As I went to throw away my tray, I met up with Akari again. ''Are you sure you're not going to investigate? Akari: Look... if I go, will you leave me alone? Cooper: ''What? ''Excuse me? Akari: Answer please. Cooper: Okay, fine... I'll leave you alone. Akari: Th-Thanks... Cooper: ''What was that about? Did I make her mad or something? Akari: Allan, let's go. Allan: To the fifth floor, you mean? Akari: Where else? C'mon, hurry up... Allan: Okay. Cooper: The two left, but Akari was a bit faster... she grabbed Allan's hand and pulled him along, so fast that he had to jog. Ninjoy, did you want to investigate together? Ninjoy: That's fine. Clover: I guess that leaves you and me, Wylan B. Wylan B: Fine by me. C'mon, so we can beat the slowpokes. Cooper: And... those two ran straight to the door. Ninjoy: Are you okay with the whole Akari situation? Cooper: Hm? Well... I don't know how to feel about it... Ninjoy: Honestly, me neither... I just wanted to hear your thoughts on the issue. Cooper: Why? Ninjoy: I promised that I'd protect everyone, but that doesn't mean that you don't protect yourselves as well. She's letting her guard down... and I want to get her back on her own two feet. Cooper: I pressed the elevator button and waited for it to arrive. But how do you plan on doing that? She's being extremely dismissive. Ninjoy: (steps inside elevator and presses the 5 button) Well... what do you think is making her so frustrated? Cooper: The fact that she couldn't save Xandra... Ninjoy: Maybe she's blaming herself for her death? Cooper: ...But would Akari really do that? It's not her fault that Xandra's request to vote incorrectly was forced on us. I think she did what she thought was best, and she shouldn't break herself down for that. Ninjoy: ...Then that's what she needs to know. (elevator opens and steps out) Cooper: We just have to let her know that there was no wrong decision... that'll cheer her up. Ninjoy: I hope... Day #11: Investigation Ninjoy: Hey, check it out. Cooper: Whoa... The fifth floor was... purple. All the walls were painted purple, the floor tiles were black and white... and purple... and a long purple velvet carpet ran across the entire floor. It led from the new study centers to a revolving door. A sign above it said, "Planetarium." Ninjoy: I quite like the aesthetics of this floor. Cooper: I take it you like purple? Ninjoy: Purple's my favorite color. So... expect to see me up here pretty often. Cooper: I don't know about that. Your study center's not even up here. Ninjoy: Oh... then that means I'm on the sixth floor. Cooper: But I can see the Ultimate Percussionist's, Gondolier's, and Competitive Dancer's rooms. Ninjoy: Ohh... so it's the love triangle, huh? Cooper: Haha, but... don't tell Clover. She'll rimshot your face until you turn red. Ninjoy: I suppose she would. Haha! Cooper: C'mon, let's go check out the study centers. We started with Clover's study center. Her door had a music note on it. We opened it and we were overwhelmed by shades of blue, brown, and burgendy. Clover: Hey, you two! Come on in! Cooper: Hey, Clover. You like your study center? Clover: Honestly, I love it. They've got EVERYTHING here! Groovstock wallpaper, a vintage drum kit, marching snares and basses and tenors, seriously... I think I died and went to heaven. Wylan B: This room is seriously amazing. Even I'm impressed, and it's not even mine! Ninjoy: I'm really glad you two like the place. (whispers to Cooper) Although I don't exactly care for the loud atmosphere... Cooper: (whispers back) Again... don't tell Clover. Clover: No... way. It's my high school marching cadences! Wylan B: Whoa, cool! Can I see? Clover: This one's my favorite. Bee Sting. Wylan B: That looks sick! Can you play it? Clover: It won't sound the same with only one person... well, get comfy, grab a bag of chips or two, and prepare yourselves. You're about to witness the Ultimate Drummer at work! Wylan B: I thought it was the Ultimate Percussionist. Clover: Not here, it's not! Like my bandmate says a lot... "I don't do formal." So I'm not doing formal in my town! I'm the mayor, I make the rules, and I say, "no formalities!" Cooper: Did you get any of that? Ninjoy: Last thing I understood was "grab a bag of chips or two." Cooper: Clover put on a silver marching snare, and picked up two jet black drumsticks. She held them up in the air with one hand. Clover: Lady and gentlemen, the Burgerburgh Marching Dumplings are proud to present... Bee Sting, played by yours truly! Cooper: We watched her tap her drumsticks on the snare as she created catchy rhythms. Wylan B began to bounce and clap his hands. I looked down and saw Ninjoy tapping her foot. Clover threw her drumstick in the air with her left hand, let it spin a couple times, played a quick beat with her right drumstick, and caught the left drumstick. Then, she played three more taps before clicking her sticks in midair, pointing them to the side, and then continued to play. She ended with a drumroll, a couple more notes, and a rimshot. Wylan B: Whooo! Epic playin', Clover! Clover: Thank you much! Ninjoy: That was very impressive. You deserve your title. Clover: Thank you much... again! Wylan B: Hey, Clover... have you written any cadences? Clover: Well... I mean, I've been working on some. I'm not that good at it, since there aren't that many drum solos in my songs... Wylan B: ...Want some help later? Clover: That'd be super! Hey, maybe we should start right now! Wylan B: 'Kay. Let's see here... Cooper: Wylan B pulled up a chair next to Clover and started writing on a piece of paper. The two began to talk very quietly. Clover: Oh, sorry, you two... do you mind leaving? I work best in privacy. Cooper: You... still won't be in privacy when we leave. Ninjoy: Uh, sure. We can go see the other study centers anyway. Clover: There's a door right there that leads to Deano's, I think. Cooper: Thanks, Clover. We went ahead and entered that door. Ninjoy: ...There's a river. Cooper: Yeah. Just like Utah's room... she had her own personal beach. I took a look around. The wallpaper resembled that of Papa's Pastaria. Branches of ivy crept down from the ceiling, but after taking a closer look, you'd realize that they were fake, just like everything on the Garden Side of the Abyss. The river was in the shape of a ring, and resembled a lazy river. A gondola was right beside the "river" along with some oars for Deano to practice rowing. Now he'll never get to... Ninjoy: This room must have taken a while to set up. Cooper: It's very calming. I may just come in here to relax sometime! Ninjoy: I really like Italian culture... I guess I could join you. Cooper: ...What do I even say to that? Is she inviting me to hang out, or is she trying to progress a conversation? Why don't we go ahead and check out Timm's study center? Ninjoy: The door's right there. I'm expecting a surplus of strobe lights and disco balls. Cooper: True dat! I opened the door to Timm's study center, and sure enough, the room was dark as a large disco ball illuminated the room with small glittery spots of light. Multicolored strobe lights shone from the ceiling and danced in circles across the floor. Ninjoy: What did I tell you? Cooper: What? I didn't disagree with you. But something's missing... it's music. Ninjoy: There's a turntable over here. I'll go see if I can get it to work. Cooper: Ninjoy walked over to the turntable and I could see her arms moving, like she was fidgeting with something. Ninjoy: There's authentic records over here...! Cooper: Really? I ran over there and gripped my hands on the turntable walls. Ninjoy: Oh, this one's pretty popular. The Dark Side of the Moon, Pink Floyd. Cooper: Nice! I love that album. She put the record on the turntable, and placed the stylus on top of it. The first song, Speak to Me, began to play. Ninjoy: What's your favorite song off this album? Cooper: Time. How about you? Ninjoy: Us and Them. Cooper: Can you change it to Time? I never really liked Speak to Me. Ninjoy: I don't think you can fast-forward a vinyl record. Cooper: We'll just have to wait, then, won't we? Ninjoy: It won't take that long. Cooper: We sat on a nearby bench waiting for the record to play Time. It got a bit awkward sitting with nothing to do, but I enjoyed it, and I hope Ninjoy did too. The record went quiet, and suddenly, we heard an alarm clock and a grandfather clock. ''This is it. It's Time. Ninjoy: Mhm. Cooper: ''We were waiting for this moment, but there's nothing really to do. We just sat and listened to the easy-listening rhythm, doing nothing in particular. I'm glad we waited to listen to this, but... the awkwardness was real. The song ended, and I stood up. ''You don't want to wait for Us and Them to come on? Ninjoy: No, it's fine. We should continue investigating. Cooper: Okay... ''We got up and exited Timm's study center. Ninjoy: By the way, we skipped this small room in the center of the floor. Cooper: It looks very odd. It was a mini-building in the center of the floor, kind of like the Layer Cake. But this one was small, and only had four walls, each having its own door. Ninjoy: You go through one, I'll go through the opposite one, and I'll meet you in the middle. Cooper: Uh, what? Ninjoy: Oh, don't worry... just my attempt at being funny. Let's go ahead and see what the heck this room is. Cooper: Agreed. I turned the doorknob, and as soon as the door opened and my hand left the handle... my heart stopped. There was a shrine in the small room. It was a small pedestal, with a golden statue of Izuru meditating on it. It was painted to look like he was crying a stream of blood. His smile was so innocent... but the room so dark. I caught myself looking around the room out of curiosity to find the walls filled with dimly-lit candles. ''Ah... ah... AAAAAAHHH!!! Ninjoy: C-Calm down...! Cooper: (heavy breathing) WH-WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?! Ninjoy: It... it's a... it's a sc-scary shrine... Cooper: Ninjoy, are you okay? Ninjoy: I hate scary things... I can't stand them... seriously, I can't even look at it anymore... Cooper: ''She dragged me out of the shrine room, slammed the door shut, and held her arms, shaking. ''That was... insanely freaky. Ninjoy: And freakishly insane. Cooper: Right. But what was the purpose of that, anyways?! To creep us out? Ninjoy: I don't know... why does the founder of Flip's Peak have a shrine... that's crying blood? Cooper: The students must have really respected him. Ninjoy: No, Monokuma and Gremmie must have really respected him. They remodeled Flip's Peak... they must have been the ones to build this! Cooper: Was Izuru looked at as a god of some kind? Ninjoy: He couldn't be that amazing, now could he? He's just some... some dumb person who founded a school. Cooper: You're right. Although that just sounds like fear talking. Ninjoy: L-Let's investigate something else now... Cooper: ''I don't blame her for being a bit frightened, but she looked seriously scared. Ninjoy... the calm and collected ninja-loving thief we've known up until now is that afraid of scary things? I brushed the thought aside and went to the two doors on the wall. They were set up just like the art room and nurse's office downstairs. I peeked through the window on the side of one of the rooms, and I could see order and organization. The tables were clean, and each one had a vase with a flower in it. There was a sort of mini-kitchen to the side, and I could see a large air vent at the top of the room. This room looks pretty neat. Ninjoy: The label by the door says, "Teacher's Lounge." Cooper: Can we even go in there? We're not teachers. Ninjoy: Like there are even any teachers in this school besides Monokuma... if you can even call him one. Cooper: But what if Monokuma has a rule about it? Ninjoy: (pulls out e-Handbook) Rule #6. With minimal restrictions, you are fee to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion. Cooper: "With minimal restrictions." What if Monokuma tries to punish us? Ninjoy: Let's just try to get inside. The worst he could do is tell us not to go in there. Cooper: You sure he wouldn't punish us? Ninjoy: There's no rule about it. If he tried to punish us, it'd be unfair, and Monokuma would be abusing his power. Cooper: Fine. You open the door. She opened it with ease and gave me a confused look. Ninjoy: You want me to walk inside first now? Cooper: *sigh* Go ahead. She stepped inside, and looked around. Ninjoy: All clear. Come on in. Cooper: C-C'mon... don't do that. I had already gotten a full view of the teacher's lounge from the window. Well, I saw everything except for... ''a couch? Ninjoy: It looks very comfy. Cooper: That vent up there looks pretty large... ''I pointed up to the one I saw earlier. Ninjoy: Oh, that... up there. It's big alright. Possibly big enough for someone to crawl through. Cooper: I saw Ninjoy face the counter, and then the vent. Ninjoy: Watch this. Cooper: Wha-? She jumped onto the counter, and then reached for the air vent. ''Ninjoy? ''She took a screwdriver out of her pocket, unscrewed the screws in the vent, and took off the cover. She lept for the vent, and crawled inside. ''Ninjoy, where does that lead to? Ninjoy: I'm gonna find out. Hang tight! Cooper: ''I sat on the couch as I waited for Ninjoy to call back. Ninjoy: Okay, I'm at the other side! Cooper: Where does it lead to? Ninjoy: It leads to the room right beside us. Can you go check it out? Cooper: O-One second! I ran out of the room and went straight to the room next to the teacher's lounge. I didn't bother to read the nameplate, but after I opened the room's door, I realized that I should have. I was overwhelmed by a rush of hot air as soon as I entered the room. Large pipes took up most of the room, and the entire top half of the place was replete with steam. I looked for an air vent identical to the one in the teacher's lounge, and I saw it to the left. Ninjoy was behind the vent's cover. Ninjoy: Here, take this screwdriver and unscrew the cover. Cooper: Thankfully, the vent was right above a wooden crate. I hopped onto that as she fed the screwdriver through the openings of the cover, and I grabbed it. Unscrewing the vent cover was a bit tricky, but I got the hang of it after the fourth one. The cover fell on the crate, only to hit the ground with a loud noise.' Ninjoy: I could feel the heat from right there... so this must be the boiler room. Cooper: A boiler room? Yeah, that sounds about right. Ninjoy: ...Maybe there's something in here we should investigate. Cooper: Like what? Ninjoy: Look here. Cooper: ''Ninjoy pointed at the opposite wall, where a thermostat was. ''Doesn't the Layer Cake have one identical to that? Ninjoy: They look about the same. Cooper: ''Ninjoy began to play around with it, tapping the buttons rapidly. ''D-Don't change the temperature, please. Ninjoy: I-I'm not... I'm just looking at the settings. Cooper: Anything I should know? Ninjoy: One thing is standing out to me... it looks like this thermostat can control the temperature for every room in this academy. Cooper: Wait, really? Ninjoy: That's right. Cooper: But... what are we going to do with it? Ninjoy: Nothing. Cooper: Good plan! Let's leave it be- Ninjoy: Sh, sh! Not so loud. Cooper: What? Ninjoy: I trust you. Do you trust me? Cooper: O-Of course. Ninjoy: Then let's keep this our little secret, okay? Nobody needs to know about this. It's not that it's dangerous, but it shouldn't exactly be common knowledge. Cooper: I understand. Secret? Ninjoy: Secret. Cooper: Wait, but what about Gremmie? Shouldn't he already know about it? Ninjoy: You're right... the best we can do is pray that he won't come near this thing. Cooper: Can we break it? Ninjoy: Absolutely not. It's against the rules to break school property. I assume that exceptions include intentions of murder... Utah broke a vase, and Xandra broke a window. Nothing happened to them... at least, for breaking property. Cooper: Oh... Ninjoy: Alright. If I'm not mistaken, there's one more room on the fifth floor. Cooper: Are you talking about the planetarium? Ninjoy: Of course. I believe that Akari and Allan should be in there, since we haven't seen them yet. Cooper: Alright, let's make haste. ''We exited the room, and followed the red carpet to the planetarium's revolving door. ''I love these things. When me and my family went to hotels, I begged my parents to let me spin around in it over and over. Ninjoy: Like the scene from Elf? Cooper: Yeah. That's my favorite Christmas movie. Ninjoy: Really? I believe that Christmas Vacation's better. Haha! Cooper: What? You wanna fight over it? Ninjoy: ...Maybe later. For now, let's see what this planetarium is all about. Cooper: Wait... why did you have a screwdriver in your pocket? Ninjoy: What? Cooper: You took a screwdriver out of your pocket and unscrewed the vent. Why was that in there? Ninjoy: Uh... Cooper: ''Ninjoy dragged me back into the boiler room, shut the door, and held a finger to my lips. Ninjoy: I'm about to tell you something else nobody can know about. Just between us, okay? Cooper: O-Okay... what is it? Ninjoy: The truth is, I bought some tools from the dumbwaiter. I always carry them around with me just in case. Cooper: 'Kay, so you have a screwdriver. What else do you have?'' With a worried look, Ninjoy reached inside her pocket and gave me the screwdriver. Then she dug some more, and pulled out a small blue object. What's that? Ninjoy: D-Don't freak out, okay? Cooper: ''She pushed a metal button on the object, and a sharp blade flipped out for me to see. ''A-A-AAAAH! Ninjoy: What part of "don't freak out" don't you understand? Cooper: A-Are you going to... to... Ninjoy: Relax. (closes blade) It's a switchblade knife. I carry it around with me just in case something bad happens. Cooper: You mean... out of self-defense? Ninjoy: I didn't say that... think of it like what Chuck did. He only pretended to attack Xandra, but he never did. He only did it to get a scare out of her, and that's what I intend to do if somebody tries to attack me. Cooper: ... Ninjoy: I would never hurt anyone. I promised to protect you guys. That's not to say that I can't scare someone a little bit. Cooper: Haha, well, I trust you. Ninjoy: I'm glad, then. Now can we go visit Akari and Allan in the planetarium? Cooper: ''We walked back outside, but to be honest, that scared me quite a bit. Ninjoy just flashed a knife in front of me and told me not to freak out. That's impossible! We walked inside the planetarium's revolving door, and we saw a large bowl-shaped ceiling filled with revolving stars. It was certainly a large room, about the size of the movie theater. Seats with purple cushions were organized in rows that filled the whole room. It wasn't hard for us to spot Akari and Allan sitting together, looking at the stars. Ninjoy: Allan! Akari! Akari: Hm? Allan: Who's that? Cooper: As Allan turned around, I saw him lift his arm from behind Akari's back. Akari wiped some strands of hair from her face as she looked down. What... exactly happened here? Akari: You guys should watch this a little. Allan: It's actually very fascinating. Ninjoy: I guess we have some time for it. Cooper? Cooper: Definitely. I would have sat next to Akari, but she sat on the end chair, so I sat beside Allan, and Ninjoy sat beside me. Akari: This really calmed me down... I don't feel stressed or frustrated anymore... thanks for taking me here, Allan. Allan: Yeah, yeah. No problem. Cooper: Allan looked like he didn't care, but I could see him flash a quick smile towards Akari. We enjoyed looking up at the beautiful images of space for the next five minutes or so. We got to see a couple planets up close. Jupiter was cool, Neptune was cooler, but my personal favorite was Saturn, since it showed its rings up close. I thought that was pretty amazing. Ninjoy: Pardon me, but don't these shows usually have a narrator? Allan: There's a projector over there. Go see if you can get anything. Cooper: She stood up and went over to the bug-shaped projector. After skimming the buttons, she pressed one, and an all-too familiar voice filled the room. Monokuma: Saturn is the second largest planet in our solar system. Scientists are unsure of how many rings it has, but let's face it. Someone liked it a lot, cuz it's got several rings on it. Am I right? Allan: Turn it off. Ninjoy: With pleasure. (turns the voice off) Danganflipa: Chapter 5 - Crimson Resolve (Deadly Life) coming soon! Vote below for who you think will survive! Unfortunately, Chapter 6 will have no Free Time Events. Who Do You Think Survives the Killing School Life? Ninjoy, Ultimate Thief Wylan B, Ultimate Rapper Akari, Ultimate Biker Allan, Ultimate Hockey Player Clover, Ultimate Percussionist Gremmie, Ultimate Surfer Category:Blog posts